Figures A and B Means You and Me
by Selphiebunny
Summary: Who knew a cell phone could bring two totally opposite people together? Roxas needed a change and Axel needed an aspirin. High school AkuRoku, LeonCloud, RikuSora AU. Being revised and edited.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, as much as I wish they were... mwha.  
Warning: Yaoi. Yay! Another weird high school AU.  
Pairing: Eventual AxelxRoxas, established LeonxCloud, some minor RikuxSora...ish.

* * *

**Figures A and B Means You and Me  
**Chapter One

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight..."

"Go right ahead, blondie."

Narrowed blue eyes formed a heated glare. "I told you not to call me that, pyromaniac. Now tell me this brilliant plan of yours, again. I've got to meet Leon soon."

A pale hand waved around, its owner giving a lazy yawn. "Well it's like this... I figure if I catch him at lunch, trip him, maybe you grab him, we can run off and - "

"How about... _no_. Violently restraining and kidnapping him is your grand master plan?"

Lips curved into a soft smirk, deviously deceitful. "Well, what do you purpose I do? I mean, he isn't exactly harping for my affections. The kid barely knows I exist. And you're no help, you know? Miss Ice Princess."

Nimble fingers dusted off grass as the tall, lanky figure stood up, grumbling to himself. "You're on your own Axel."

The red head frowned, rolling over and sticking out his lower lip to nibble on. "You'll be back. It's not like you're mister popularity, Cloud. Oh wait, you _are_."

Hissing out, "Shut up, Axel," the blond clutched his books and sauntered off toward the double doors that opened a hell known as school.

Axel muttered something foul, but didn't move.

* * *

Someone's foot nudged his side none too gentle, causing a slight groan to slip past his chapped lips. Jade eyes opened to see a hazy shadow towering over him. At first, Axel thought it would have to be Cloud, concerning the messy blond spikes. But then, the startling sapphire irises were wider, kinder just barely.

And then, Axel's brain began to go in overdrive mode. He knew this kid.

Roxas.

_Roxas._

R-O-X-A-S.

_Stay cool, _Axel's brain demanded.

Accidentally swallowing a mouthful of grass, Axel shot up, spitting it out a second after and wiping his mouth with a grimace. He was so lame it was disgusting.

"Aren't you going to be late," the soft voice asked blandly.

Axel twitched sporadically.

Now, this wouldn't be a weird situation, but considering _one_ very important fact, it was practically unheard of. Because, Roxas was one of the schools wealthiest (and most popular) students, that belonged to a completely snobby group. Axel on the other hand, was almost an outcast, simply because of his eccentricity, and his out-landish looks. His only friends, he was sure, had dozens of disorders and mental illnesses.

Plus, he was as tall as a telephone pole. Nobody cared about tall people. Other than making fun of them and their aforementioned height condition.

Roxas however, was a tiny little thing covered in clothes that flared out to make him look bigger. They really only made him look adorable, if anything. The kid had a _cell _phone. Axel would never get a cell phone in his adolescent life.

And the reason Axel was freaking out internally as he was? Roxas just happened to be his ultimate crush. His ultimate, unreachable, perfect crush that he happened to know _squat_ about. But trivial things didn't matter. Nope.

"Hey Rox, who are you talking to? We'll be late!"

Sora.

Blaaaa. Axel hated Roxas's older brother-by-two-minutes. If only because Axel was a bitter moron who scorned the world and its unfairness that Sora got to touch his soon-to-be lover, and he didn't. perhaps minus the soon-to-be-lover part.

A tanned hand clamped down on the blond boy blessedly in front of him, and Sora's identical bright blue eyes started boring into him with both curiosity and confusion. "Who are you?" he murmured, not condescendingly, but not too friendly either.

_None of your business, short one_. "Axel. I was just resting up. Uh, I'll be going now. Yeaaah." _Smooth. _Was he blushing? His cheeks felt so hot... not good. He chanced a secretive glance behind him while he walked, and saw the incredibly, filthy rich Riku talking to Sora _and_ Roxas.

If there was one person Axel despised more than anyone in the universe, it was that stick-up-his-ass stuck up jerk that was Riku. Oh the many nights he'd plotting the silver haired boy's death. But no one needed to know that. Riku was an ass to any and everyone. Period.

On his way inside, Axel pretended like it didn't hurt that Roxas didn't say goodbye or generally acknowledge his absence from the scene.

* * *

One fine red eyebrow twitched.

Violently.

Did Leon and Cloud _have_ to make out every time the teacher left their table? Was it so much to ask to _not_ be all PDA. It was awkward. And Axel found it just a little funny that the two stoic boy's were drawn to _each other_. But only a small part of him laughed. Of course, every time Cloud crawled into Leon's lap, Axel pictured Roxas and him. And then a drool session would begin so he'd have to start all over again on his painting. Art class sucked. A lot of things sucked... he... could suck...

"Cloooud, fucking stop!" he whined when the other boy started biting Leon's ear quite adamantly. It was a nice ear, but Axel did not need to see that.

His plea did nothing but encourage them. Leon even _glared_ at him. How rude.

It was _hilarious_ how Cloud used to be the schools punching bag, especially in gym class, and he really had _no_ friends beside Axel, Aerith, Demyx, Naminé and Yuffie. Though when he hooked up with the unfeeling bastard known as Leon, his status instantly changed and they seemed to be everyone's favorite couple.

Axel shivered unpleasantly. He subtly ignored them, sticking out his tongue.

It seemed to give them ideas. Horrible ideas.

Thankfully, the bell rang.

Axel bolted from the room, missing the 'wet floor' sign and skidding across the hall, dodging students and faculty alike. He shrieked, finally slamming head first into the wall. His body jolted, shuddering, when indescribable pain coursed through his abused limbs.

"Do you need some help?"

Roxas was staring down at him again, with such clear, bored eyes. Of fucking course it was Roxas, because the higher powers totally enjoyed ripping on him and making him look like an idiot in front of the other boy at any moment. Axel's jaw dropped, because _what the hell! This can't be right! Speak, idiot, speaki!_

"Nah, I've got it. Don't you have somewhere to _be_ kid?" Axel glowered at the smaller boy, who narrowed his eyes in annoyance and anger.

"Fine, jerk! I thought I'd help you, but obviously I was just wasting my time." The disgruntled blond stormed off. Axel stood there, feeling stupid and lost, and rubbing the stain on his pants from the floor.

"Damn."

But just then, he got an idea.

And smirked for all he was worth. Not two feet from him was Roxas's cell that he had conveniently dropped, sitting innocently on the tiled floor without a dent or scratch on it. Axel bent down to pick it up, smiling.

* * *

TBC...

_Everyone_ has to do at least one Kingdom Hearts high school AU fic. I'm sorry, but it's basically required. But this is different... sort of. Mwha. Yaay! And I'm a sucker for the Axel is a loser and has no friends, but _lame_ friends. It makes me smile


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: If they were mine, Kingdom Hearts would be straight up porn...  
Warning: High school AU (I at least think it merits a warning) and love of the slash variety.  
Pairings: Akuroku, LeonxCloud, soon-to-be RikuxSora-ish... ness, TidusxSelphie  
Note: Thanks to Ken-chan, for beta-ing this. :D

o-o-o

**Figures A and B Means You and Me  
**Chapter Two

o-o-o

Normally, someone who had conveniently 'found' their crushes cell would typically blackmail them. In Axel's case, he didn't really want to force Roxas into a date. He just wanted to know more about the boy, maybe get a little recognition from him. So, he stood at the ice cream shop, fingering the light-up numbers with a slight ease.

He sighed. Maybe he could pretend to be Roxas... would that work? It would also give him some information as to what Roxas actually did after school... with his _friends_.

Ah, friends.

"Earth to Axel..."

The red head shrieked, gawking at a very annoyed Yuffie. "Don't do that, you freaking brat. I could have _died_."

"Don't be so dramatic, bean pole," his former best friend as of this moment, cheered. Axel truthfully hated Demyx, but he needed a side kick so bam, mullet man was instantly his kind of guy. It saddened him.

Who the heck wanted ice cream, anyway?

Oh right, _he_ did.

Funny, that.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Whadya want?"

"Chocolate, my good man. With Sprinkles." Demyx grinned and walked to try and save them a seat. Why did Axel agree to buy them food of any kind, especially of the sugar variety? Oh right. He looked down, lips twitching.

Axel turned to Yuffie, glowering. "You?"

She gave him a sickeningly bright smile, clicking her tongue annoyingly. "Weeell, I'll take a vanilla dip with double chocolate chunk toppings, whip cream, no nuts -they're yucky- and strawberries in a cup."

'_Ew_,' was Axel's first thought. He hated chocolate anything. What was everyone's deal? His second thought was, 'do they _make _those even?' And his third thought, 'how much is this friggin' gonna cost me?'

She sauntered away to where Demyx was sitting, smug. Axel narrowed his eyes as he ordered, mentally cursing his 'friends' (using the term loosely) and their easiness at picking up a free treat.

Just wait, dammit.

"Um, a chocolate cone... _with sprinkles_," what did Yuffie want, again? Aw, who cares! "And two vanilla cones, one dipped in hot fudge."

Yeah buddy.

And how was he supposed to carry three friggin' ice creams? AND a cell phone. Of course, he pocketed that, and used his long arms and elbows to maneuver them to the table, sighing when he sat down. "Here. You guys owe me like, twenty bucks."

Yuffie gave him a pointed look, but didn't say anything.

Axel wasn't lying either. _Sea Salt Shack _was the highest ice cream joint around, but for a reason, at least.

He stopped mumbling when he started licking the delicious treat, mood instantly lifting. Until, of course, his pocket started buzzing loudly. He flinched, glared, and took out Roxas's cell, flipping it open. He nearly smiled when the cute little moogle danced in the background.

It read: **two new messages.**

Axel assumed it was text anyway, and hit the in box.

He noticed absently that Demyx and Yuffie were staring at him, and shrugged.

"Since when did _you_ get a cell phone, Axel?" Demyx laughed, slurping up the dribble from his cone. Axel stopped a giggle. Demyx looked like a mental child on LSD. _All the time._

Sort of, anyway.

"S'not mine," was Axel's short, to the point answer. What he really wanted to say was, EAT YOUR FUCKING ICE CREAM. But he was a nice guy, so he didn't.

Yet.

Yuffie, for some reason or another, snorted, and flung her hand up, so the sunlight shown on the colorfully painted nails. "Did you steal it?" She turned to Demyx, snickering. "You know he did."

Axel's eye twitched violently. What was with this people? Out of the goodness of his heart, he _bought_ _them ice cream_ and how do they repay him?

By, accusing him of theft, of course! And they might throw in arson, while the subjects rose. Jerks.

"Shuddup. I didn't steal it, god. Roxas -"

Demyx bit his lip, stifling more annoying giggles.

"ROXAS, as I was saying, dropped it."

"And you were magically there to pick it up? I think not!"

Yuffie and Demyx promptly blew up into fits of crazed laughter to the point of hysteria. Axel kind of sat there, boiling in quiet, but _deadly_, rage.

Sadly, he simply looked back to the phone in question.

Now, it read in Japanese text, **three new messages.**

His fingers were sweaty as he clicked on the in box. It was from... Riku. And Roxas had a little heart beside his name! Axel stared down with malice, hissing venomously. Axel's hissing stopped though once he read what _Riku_ had to say,

**Are you sure you like him?**

Axel pouted. Roxas liked someone? But, he also sighed in relief. At least it's not Riku... asshole. God, the amount of suckage Riku was...

Grr.

Axel hauntily replied, **Yes, fucker. **He smirked smugly.

Take that.

Onto the next message. It was from Sora, obviously from the name Roxas gave him.** SoraSquishySquishy.**

When Axel looked up, his lip was quivering. _Adorable_. Demyx noticed, and gave him a funny look. He couldn't help it. Roxas acted all touch, but in reality, he was just a cuddle bunny.

**I can't believe you lost your cell phone. You idiot.**

Smiling, Axel typed up a few words. But then erased them... He shouldn't have replied to Riku, tempting as it was. So he wouldn't, not again anyway.

The final message was just a random number. Axel read it anyway.

**If you have my cell, give back. I'll get in trouble if it's lost.**

Axel rolled his eyes. Too-fucking-bad. It was his now, at least for the time being. His mini Roxas - link. Mmm mini Roxas. Roxas...

Ew, his now melted ice cream was spilling on his shirt. Yuffie started giggling.

"You're pretty messy Axel."

"And you're a whore! Now fucking go away."

The plastic chair fell while Axel got up, flicking them off and walking in the opposite direction. This, if you think about it, defeated his purpose of the whole 'go away' thing he was yelling about. But anything is better than Yuffie and Demyx. Why couldn't he have been blessed with cool, rich, interesting friends?

The red head glanced at Roxas's friend list, surprised that Tidus Kamiya was actually on it. One of the most popular kids at Twilight High, and the biggest jock Axel ever knew.

He almost thought about prank calling him.

"Holy shit!"

Kairi Uminoe. The top girl in the whole entire school! No loser could touch her, everything considered. The best of the best. She had enough friends to fill a football stadium, and the looks to go with them. Prettiest eyes Axel had ever seen, for a girl, anyway. God, her _body_...

He shook his head with a lecherous grin. The phone in his hands buzzed again, the text was from Riku.

Axel gulped, nibbling on his lip.

**Wtf? Is this Roxas?**

Axel wisely chose not to reply. He shifted the cell into his pocket again, and lazily walked home.

-

"Are you sure it's gone?"

"Yeah, I've checked everywhere. I don't think it's in my room, either."

Sora rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well you're going to have to tell mom and dad sooner or later... you know, Rox?"

The blond in question sat on his bed grimly, clenching his teeth, and fiddling with his fingers and the sheet nervously. "Uh huh, I know. But maybe I can find it... will you help -"

The house phone's shrill ring sounded off, and Sora scrambled to get it, breathing a quick, "Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Hey Sora... where's Roxas?"

Bright blueeyes immediately brightened, Sora's whole posture changing as he twirled the cord around his finger. "Uh, yeah Riku. Why?" Roxas eyed him strangely.

"Well, I think someone has his cell phone."

Sora frowned, and stopped a glare in Roxas's direction. "'K, hold on." He tossed the phone at the unsuspecting boy, laughing when it hit him squarely in the face. Roxas howled, starting for Sora, if the other hadn't ran out.

"Yeah," he hissed.

Roxas could almost see Riku's twitched lip blossoming into a smirk, but didn't say anything. "I think I know who has your cell, it's not lost."

Oh?

"Who?"

"You know that retarded kid who always stares at you... he doesn't even think we notice. He's got that ugly red hair sticking out all over the place...?"

Roxas nodded. He then realized Riku couldn't see him. "Yeah... Axel, right?"

"I guess," was Riku's breathy response. "A freak, if you ask me."

_Yeah well, I didn't. _"So he has it?" Roxas asked, not really caring all that much.

"M'pretty sure."

"All right then."

"Well, mom's making tacos. Tell Sora I'll pick you guys up tomorrow."

"Okay." Roxas rolled his eyes. Riku just wanted a chance to talk to Sora without being conspicuous. They lived _a block_ away from Twilight High.

"Bye."

Roxas hung up, glaring at the floor.

Magically, Sora was back in the room, flitting around Roxas like a gnat.

Finally Roxas broke, glowering at his brother. "He said to tell you he's picking us up tomorrow."

As usual Sora blushed, and didn't say anything for a while.

"Okay." He said, trying not to bring out his obvious glee.

Roxas's eyes almost rolled out of his head this time. They were so girly.

He turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

_Axel, _had _his_ cell phone.

Hm.

o-o-o

I hate giving characters fake last names. I only did it because it sounded weird with Kairi and Tidus. Please don't laugh haha.

And review! You can't forget that...


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: If they were mine, Kingdom Hearts would be straight up porn...  
Warning: High school AU (I at least think it merits a warning) and love of the slash variety.  
Pairings: AkuRoku, LeonxCloud, soon-to-be RikuxSora-ish... ness, TidusxSelphie

o-o-o

**Figures A and B Means You and Me  
**Chapter Three

o-o-o

**Hey, guy that has my phone. I know you're name is Axel. I also know I've met you before. I need it back.**

Staring at the message, Axel did nothing more than shrug. It's not like Roxas could _prove _he had his cell or anything. His heart swelled with undying love momentarily, before everything went to hell as his stomach growled, demanding for food. He really did look like a rail, so gawking over his Roxas link wasn't such a good idea.

"Fooood."

And then he had an idea. How he actually _got_ the idea, he'd never know, but he dashed to his closet, throwing out old shirts and pants, searching for something. He shrieked with delight upon seeing his prize, secretly pulling it out, looking around his room for other eyes, just in case.

Axel smiled. "Why, hello there," he purred.

The doll stared back at him. It twitched a little.

Slowly, Axel began tear her clothes off, snickering at her plastic naked body before tossing it away. He pivoted, snatching up the borrowed device. "Mwhaha..."

He commenced dressing the cell phone in Barbie stuff. Ah, bliss. He would stop at some points, turning his head slightly, just to make sure that no one was watching him. I mean, if anyone saw the great Axel putting Barbie clothes on a cell phone, no matter how humorous it may be, there'd be hell to be. Not for Axel, mind you, but for the other person.

Once Axel was finally done, he glanced at his masterpiece with a look of sheer pride on his face. Axel spun around, doing his little ol' twirl and –

Froze in horror as his little brother, Hayner, tapped every little second of Axel and his precious cell phone. Needless to say, things didn't go that well the next couple minutes…

"HAYNER YOU ASS - RAMMER!"

And they were off, Hayner rounding the banister, sliding down while Axel choose a much more terrifying way down, falling face first on the stairs, his mangled body rolling one step at a time. When he finally hit the hard wood floor, a groan escaped his lip. Axel looked up into mischievous blue eyes, glaring hatefully. "Little bastard."

Hayner tapped his recorder, grinning madly. "Language, Axy." He stuck his tongue out for good measure. "Heh heh, wonder what you'd do to get it back, eh?"

Axel almost shrieked something very nasty, but held it back, eyeing the boy angrily. "What?"

"Oh, so you _are_ willing! Woo hoo!"

Turning over, Axel put his arm over his forehead, sighing exhaustedly. "Maybe. Name a price, kid?" And then he realized, _I'm already an outcast... who the hell cares! Besides, Hayner has no actual friends, so really what does it matter? _He stood, shrugging. He smirked in satisfaction when Hayner frowned. "Nah, I'm good. Go ahead and show to -_whom_- Olette? Hah."

The redhead started back up the staircase, sticking a hand in his jean pocket. Hayner called after him in a last attempt, which did pretty much nothing for him. He waved a hand, and when Hayner's form was gone, he sprinted to his door and jerked it open, slamming it and locking it once he was inside. He breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled. He bullshitted quite nicely, in his opinion. Now, his sharp eyes singled out the little object on his bed, half tucked into doll clothes. He returned to dressing it, and even found a little duck tape to cover up the spots the loose fitting outfit didn't. He was beaming as he finished.

"Hah! Now, onto the cool stuff." He searched through the address list again, finding Riku's number and calling it discretely on his home phone.

He snickered quietly when Riku's voice came on.

"Yeah?"

Waiting, just a second longer for Riku to again, hiss, "_Yeah_?" he slammed the phone down on the receiver, stopped, and then picked it up again, and repeated the process.

By the fifth call, it wasn't even nearly boring, and Riku's language had taken a colorful tone.

It pleasured Axel greatly. He decided to call it a night after the eight call, which resulted in Riku hanging up on him. It pissed him off, but he had plenty of time to annoy the silver haired boy _tomorrow_ night.

"Heh."

o-o-o

When Axel woke up that morning, he had a bad feeling. Nothing too serious. The power went out as he started drying is maim of cascading red hair. That wasn't that bad. Though he did get his shirt completely soaked. Things happen.

But still, he decided to wear an extra pair of socks. Just in case. Call him superstitious. Because well, he was. And _why_ was the power out? It didn't storm last night. He'd contemplate this later, after he had eaten. Food. Axel liked food. A lot. So of course, when he discovered the fridge empty, his body began convulsing. His skinny, malnourished, _twig_ body.

He spotted Hayner sitting at the table innocently, looking about ten pounds heavier. "Hayner..."

"Hm?" Blue eyes glanced at him, just long enough for Axel to catch the slyness. He stuck his hand on his hip, glaring.

"So, little bro, there's no light in _my_ room, but the kitchen's just busting with it, huh? Ohhh, and all the foods gone while you seem to be in dream land... so what's the deal?"

Without breaking eye contact with the delicious looking bowel of _Moogle Crunch_, Hayner answered him sweetly, "Must be a coincidence, eh?" He doesn't seem to have to decency _not_ to smirk.

Axel shrugged nonchalantly, leaning against the counter, while in his brain he was planning on his dearest brother's death. It involved two manities and a bottle of flat diet coke. And it would work, if need be.

Finally, as Hayner cleared up the table, he decided to forget it. He had other matters to attend to. Like Roxas - stalking. That was always a plus of the morning.

But oh, revenge was sweet. You know that the great Axel would never be as stupid enough to forget to put a little trick in the morning. And, of course, he didn't. Nor did he miss Hayner's shriek. And nor did he forget to smirk. Backup pranks were always a good thing.

o-o-o

Once Axel actually got to school, it started raining, soaking him just enough to be suspicious. And, he still hadn't eaten -so yeah okay, maybe he _did_ know why he was a stick, and his hair was like a wet cat, frizzed out to the max. And he was pissed. He didn't know why, but he thought he should be, anyway.

And if Demyx started that stupid fucking conversation about how Pete Wentz needed to be shot in the face, and how he woke up this morning with a strange rash, Axel was going to explode into little Axel minions, who ran around pulling peoples hair. Hey, that would actually be cool -

But that wasn't the point.

What was Demyx talking about now? That stupid new Justin Timberlake song? Seriously, did Axel need to be torture with this idiotic babbling? I mean, come on. Music was stupid, at least to Axel, and no, he did not care about that weird new Justin Timberlake song. _Sexy Back. _Oh, yeah.

God. Dammit.

Right then - and it _had_ to be then - the love of his life, walked by. It should have been a defining moment. But Roxas really only glanced at him, and Axel thought it was to the kid behind him.

Damn. And Roxas texted him, too. Hm.

Was it some sort of game? Perhaps to make Axel incredibly guilty. It wouldn't work of course, because Axel was impossibly stubborn and thick headed. And, he was a jerk.

So all of a sudden, Axel shot a withering glance at Demyx, snapping, "Will you shut the hell up for a second? Geez. It's like you're on autopilot." Demyx shut his mouth, but only to narrow his eyes and snort.

Axel walks away quickly, following his blond obsession through the crowds of people, discretely of course. He zig-zaged and swayed his hips to his own beat. The red headed ducted behind a conviently placed trash can, when he caught a glimpse of silver hair, and fucking _knew_ Roxas was talking to him. **Him**. If Axel was seen by Riku, than his entire life was definitely over, because Riku _knew_.

Axel, sneakily, peaked over the lid, catching chestnut hair, and he identified it easily. Sora.

Snippets of their conversation floated by, enough for me to piece it together.

"...sure?"

"...not...should...don't care..."

"...would be... good ... you."

Obviously, Roxas was planning on joining the soccer team.

Or, he was going to hitchhike across Japan.

But Axel seriously doubted that. He slinked away, his pocket vibrating in little 'hurry up and open it' buzzes.

He flipped the phone open sleekly. Axel pretty much had _no_ idea who it was. But the message made his heart pause, shriek in agony and die. Shrivel up and fucking _die_.

**So... have you thought about the... relationship yet?**

o-o-o

TBC...

The plot thickens.

And ignore the pop culture if you're lost. I thought it was funny.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
Warning: Yaoi! Err. More shonen ai, really.  
Pairings: AxelxRoxas, SoraRikuSora (I like it better), TidusxSelphie, LeonxCloud  
_Author's Note_: Yeah I messed up last chapter. I forgot I already had a role for Tidus, so he isn't Axel's little brother, I replaced him with Hayner. Hehe, ehhh... -dies-. It's no big deal though, he doesn't appear very often. Just don't get confused.

o-o-o

**Figures A and B Means You and Me  
**Chapter Four

o-o-o

"C'mon kiddo, smile!"

Picture day. Bright lights and fake smiles. Roxas glared at the overly hyper lady behind the camera. She didn't seem to wither under his gaze, sadly. A few uncomfortable minutes passed, with Roxas sighing and doing nothing to help her cause, and the woman eventually put her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong? Bad day or something?"

_You have no idea._ "Just take the picture. We're holding up the line," Roxas hissed. He'd been forced to comb over his bangs, wasn't that humiliation enough?

Finally, she conceded. "Whatever kid. But you have such pretty eyes. Betcha they would look fabulous with a shining smi - "

"Take. The. Picture."

Her frame shrank, and she whispered a barely audible, "smile" that Roxas ignored, before the flash went off. He was free. Quickly moving before the woman could speak any further, he got off the stage and took a seat beside Riku, groaning.

Riku turned to him with a slight grin. "Same thing huh?"

Roxas eyebrow twitched, but instead of flaring up, he crossed his arms and legs, turning to the other boy. "Not as bad as you, I guess."

"Mm," Riku shifted, long silver hair siding to his shoulder. "Oh, you're so beautiful, turn this way, do that. This pose would be especially gorgeous." They laughed quietly together, falling into comfortable silence. A shadow stood in front of Roxas, so he looked up. Sora was pouting.

"What's wrong?"

Sora shook his head, and squeezed in between them, blushing a little. "They made me hold a teddy bear. What the fuck?"

Riku smiled at the shorter boy. "I'd pay to see that."

Sora only blushed harder, and said nothing.

Roxas was going to explode.

-

Pizza was definitely the best thing ever. Axel, once, ate a whole box and didn't gain an ounce. He loved being a stick, he could devour two lunches, and ice cream without so much as getting bloated.

Ah, the simple joys of life.

Cloud stared at him while he munched on a slice, stringing the cheese and biting it off his finger. He waggled his eyes brows. The blond said nothing.

Axel had a feeling Cloud was either anorexic, or he just didn't appreciate pizza.

Cloud poked at his salad dejectedly.

Perhaps anorexic.

"Okay, jesus, what's wrong?"

Cloud, again, said nothing.

Strange.

Axel stuck the rest of his food into his mouth and swallowed, looking straight into sad blue eyes. "Seriously Cloud, you're a quiet one, but you're _not_ this bad. Spill."

See, Axel was a caring friend.

Just as Cloud opened his mouth, Axel burped.

And then burst out into giggles.

Cloud didn't _appreciate _that. And promptly got up, scowling.

Axel shrugged, and then followed him, seeing as Cloud actually sat with him at lunch today. Usually, he'd sit with... _Leon._

"Cloud, hey!"

Right then, his (er, Roxas's) cell phone buzzed. He rolled his eyes, and still went after the slowly faded shock of blond hair weaving through the many kids eating lunch.

Cloud was going to the bathroom. Cloud **hated** public restrooms. How did Axel know this!? He just didn't know, but he ran after the other boy, looking under the stalls, and seeing no feet. Absently he scratched his head and picked a number, preforming a super cool ninja move and slamming open a stall door.

Cloud was indeed crouching on the toilet, glaring intensely at him.

Smiling, Axel leaned against the wall. "That bad?"

Cloud growled, but Axel could see his lips quivering slightly, just enough to be revealing. The red head stepped forward, and Cloud practically fell into his arms, letting out a confined scream into his shoulder. Axel's eyes widened. Were those _tears?_ In all the years they'd known each other, Axel had never seen Cloud cry. Or willingly hug him.

"How'd it happen?"

"Before school. Fuck I, just fuck Axel."

"Does... Does Aerith know?"

Blond spikes shook, Cloud nearly trembling in his arms.

"Man, ah... You're pretty upset huh? Wish I knew how to comfort you Cloud... I'm really, er, not good at shit like this, y'know?"

Cloud nodded, giving the taller boy a small, barely there smile. "I'm going home. Th - thank you."

Axel smiled back, walking out with him. "Yeah, it's cool. Get some rest. Don't think about it being a big deal. Okay?"

"Cloud didn't say anything, as he ascended the steps to the nurses' office.

When he was gone, Axel's eyes narrowed, heat flaring inside their green depths. His knuckles popped, his hands flexing. He easily found Leon, sitting at a table with Yuffie, brooding.

Axel took him off guard with a kick to the face.

-

A kick? Four days suspension. That was lame. Axel had done worse before. Fucking Leon. And _he_ got punched in the nose! Leon got nothing, NOTHING. Ass.

Not to mention that little knick to the face sent him flailing, and landing on something sharp. Which was Roxas's cell, now laying in pieces.

Fuck.

He angrily stomped through the hallways, not noticing someone grab his arm, hauling him into an, apparently, empty class room and locking the door.

Axel's first instinct was to shout, "OH MY GOD! INTRUD - "

A hand stopped him from finishing. He was looking up into two pools of blue, and they didn't look too happy to see him. "Ocshis?"

The hand moved, and he sighed dramatically. "Roxas?"

The blond boy nodded, frowning. "I know you're the one who stole my cell phone. I want it back."

To the point. Axel liked that. He smiled, fluttering his lashes (hopefully) in a innocently seductive manner. "Whatever do you mean, sweet cakes?"

Roxas, apparently, didn't like that term, and kicked Axel in his bony ribs. Not hard enough to break them, though painful still. The taller boy shrieked in an overly dramatic fashion, eyes bulging. He finally struggled to his feat, choking on air. Roxas moved closer, but Axel held his hands out in frantic defense.

"Hey now baby, calm down!"

Shockingly, Roxas stopped, and a slow blush rose to his pale cheeks. Axel couldn't believe his ears, but Roxas was... _laughing?_

Holy fuck.

Axel smiled, front teeth clamping down on his lower lip. What was he going to do? His heart glued itself back together again in mere seconds, swelling with raw love.

Roxas was so perfect when he laughed.

-

Tbc man...

OMFG. Homecoming tomorrow. YES. Sorry this is late! Blame... I don't know, Justin Timberlake or something.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla. You know.  
Warning: Shonen ai, cursing, horribly deadpan (stupid) humor.  
Pairings: AxelxRoxas, SoraxRiku, LeonxCloudxSephiroth, whoever else I feel like...

o-o-o

**Figures A and B Means You and Me  
**Chapter Five

o-o-o

Axel, to put it frankly, was staring down at the barrel of a loaded gun. At least, that's what it felt like. Roxas had long since stopped laughing and was now curiously contemplating him. Or glaring. Either way it was still pretty scary.

"So... you think you're funny?"

That sound? Yeah, it was Axel crapping his pants. Not literally. That would make the situation like, eight times more awkward, so take it figuratively. You get the point.

Axel stepped backward a few heart beats, before Roxas advanced, smile playing on his lips. It looked oddly deformed on the boy. Not quite out of place, but didn't look like it wanted to be there.

_Jesus_, Axel thought bleakly, _even his smile doesn't wanna be near him._

"Uhh, no way man. Listen, Roxas - "

"No. You listen to me. I _need_ that phone. And you don't. I don't care if you want it for some secret obsession or something." Roxas took a moment to sneer at him, and then continued on mercilessly. It was cruel and unusual to watch, let alone be apart of. "And now would be the part where you give it back to me."

Something really deep down inside Axel snapped from its whimsy thread and he choked, which just as easily could have been a well disguised snort.

"All right kid, I've been holding my tongue but what makes you think I have your stupid ass cell?"

One fine eyebrow rose, and Roxas's whole demeanor changed. Like he knew Axel was lying. "Oh really? Hm."

"Yeah." Axel brushed off invisible lent from his shoulder, and glared. "I think I'll just be leaving now..." He moved to the door, but Roxas's short frame blocked it (though not very intimidating at all), and Axel almost giggled. This kid was what? Five feet five...?

Everything pretty much happened in matrix style after that.

Axel made a nose dive, if only because it was the first thing he could think of, and didn't realize Roxas had shifted out of his way, so he smashed against the hard wood of the door, groaning.

"God_dammit._"

"Yeah. I'm a pretty dangerous kid."

Grinning, Axel popped his shoulder blade back, only shrieking once, and stood back up. He laughed a little at Roxas's shocked expression. "Do it all the time," he mumbled. But then he stopped, and smirked.

"Hey... what's that in the corner? Is that a spider?"

Blond tuffs of hair whipped along as Roxas's body did a 360, giving Axel enough time to open the door and bolt, noting Roxas's fear of spiders in his journal of Everything Roxas. Or, as a nickname, Roxas R Us. Er, me. Whatever.

"Mwhaha."

The Red head turned a corner, but was immediately stopped by a sudden brick wall.

"Going somewhere?"

Its name is Riku.

His long flashy silver hair was fanned behind him, along with a certain shrimp named Sora and they were currently blocking Axel's escape route.

Axel sighed, long and hard.

Luckily, he was about four inches taller than Riku, and hopefully it could prove an advantage. He just couldn't think of one yet. Or in the next thirty seconds either...

Or after that.

It kind of sucked.

And Riku was moving toward him pretty fast.

And he could hear Roxas coming from behind.

Damn.

He smiled shakily, and dug into his pockets indigently. Yeah, still there. So he took it out and chucked it at Riku's shining face, hoping beyond hope that it would smash into his nose, maybe break it and Riku would flat out _sob._

But of course, Riku caught it, and smirked.

"It's about time."

"Riku, let's go." Sora glared and turned to walk away, Riku following.

Roxas slowly passed Axel, and the pyro braced himself for the worst. But when Roxas's blue eyes landed on his face, they held nothing.

Though Roxas only spared a glance, Axel could see speckles of red dusting his pale complexion and bit his lip. Could that mean something?

And, for the first time ever, something in Axel's heart twinged, and he actually felt... ashamed.

It was foreign, and horrible. He definitely felt the air of insecurity surrounding him. Heat rose to his face as the bell for lunch rang, the shrill sound instantly gyrating on his nerves.

Axel rounded the corner, hands in his pockets, teeth gritted together, when a soft, familiar voice spoke.

"You fought him for me...?"

Jade met sky, and Axel didn't even have the energy to grin. Cloud began matching his strides to lunch, nonchalantly glancing at him time to time.

"Who? Leon? Eh, wasn't special."

"Axel." Cloud's voice was strong, louder than its usual soft whisper. Axel stopped and shrugged, meeting Cloud's bright blue eyes fiercely.

"You're my _friend_," he hissed. "And okay. It's stupid, but you've kinda always been there for me Cloudy, so I thought I'd return the favor, you know? Jeez that was sentimental, so not my style."

Cloud chuckled softly, nodding. "I see. But you didn't even know what happened."

They started walking again, pushing their way through the double doors leading to the cafeteria. Axel smirked, raising his eyebrows. "Well, didn't need 'em. Sometimes, you just wanna wail on someone."

"Ah."

Axel grabbed a tray and started scooping up everything nearest to him, keeping his eyes trained on the blond.

"So eh, what's going on between you two?" he muttered in between dodging students.

Another first. Cloud looking muffled. Axel had to act like he was letting out a cough, which was really a hysterical giggle.

If Cloud noticed anything, he didn't voice it.

"He told me... that he loved me. And then he freaked out."

Axel stopped what he was doing and twitched. "What the hell Cloud? No one does that."

Cloud shook his head. "Leon apparently does."

"Did you say it back?"

Axel had finally made it to the lunch ladies register, and took out his wallet, finding no money, groaning.

Cloud instantly handed him his own unused lunch money, to which Axel smiled and nodded.

"No... I didn't. Because I don't... yet. And now I won't get the chance."

The sat down at their usual table, Axel immediately going down on the pile of processed garbage the cafeteria saw fit to serve. He carefully inspected a hot dog, finding it eatable and scarfing it down.

He glanced at Cloud, who looked mildly disgruntled beside the usual disgust.

"So talk to him. Tell'em how you feel."

Cloud's sharp eyes singled in on him, making him feel small and worthless. The blond could do it to almost anyone without realizing it sometimes. This was probably one of those times.

"Like you did with Roxas?"

Or maybe it was.

Sigh.

Axel stopped devouring his meal and groaned. "Fuccck. He caught me... and now he hates me."

Cloud blinked, inspecting his nails sourly. "Told you it wasn't a good idea. You never listen to anyone but yourself."

The red head just grunted, and narrowed his eyes, their intense green darkening slightly. "Maybe it's because I've only _had_ myself."

"Hn. You have me, Demyx, Yuffie, Aerith - "

Speaking of Yuffie, the moment her name landed from Cloud's perfect lips, she took a running dive and smashed into Axel's back, howling. "Oww ow ow ow!!"

"Yuffie," Axel screamed, looming obnoxiously behind the fallen shinobi. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Of course, where there was Yuffie, Demyx had to follow. The energetic boy was giggling at Axel's side, pointing at his female companion. "Yuffie, you don't just flatten people. Jeez."

"SO WHATDYA WANT! I'm a little short on _time _here!" Axel shouted, eyes ablaze with fire licking at his insides. How he hated his friends. Cloud he could stand. Aerith, she was pretty normal, but these two, well that definitely had to have a few disorders. Each.

"Okay okay, go look on the schools bulletin board!"

Yuffie grinned manically. Demyx continued his crazed giggling.

That was never a good sign.

-o-o-o

TBC...

i'd like to take this time to thank billy idol for this update...  
haha just kidding.  
i'm sorry it's taken so long.  
there really isn't an excuse, just writing isn't my main goal in life anymore.  
but it's still fun every once in a while.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Nope, working on it though.  
Warning: Yaoi, cursing, weirdness.  
Pairing: AkuRoku and whatever the hell I want. Haha.

o-o-o

**Figures A and B Means You and Me**

o-o-o

Axel smirked shakily, running a hand through disheveled hair.

This was... interesting. To say the very LEAST.

Two crudely drawn faces were on the sole school bulletin board, one with long, eccentrically red hair. Him. The other was a spiky blond, obviously Roxas. They were sharing what Axel thought was a poapu fruit. Under the picture held the words in cursive, "**I like you**."

_WHAT!_

That was Axel's brain committing suicide. Was this some sort of sick, demented joke? Was someone playing a trick on him? BECAUSE HE WAS NOT LAUGHING. Roxas most certainly couldn't have did that, because, well, he hated him.

He wasn't going to let his guard down to believe such a blatant lie, not a chance.

But honestly, what was this shit? Axel narrowed his eyes, grinding his teeth together. He slowly turned to Cloud, Yuffie, and Demyx, who stood in a circle around him. "WELL?"

Yuffie shrugged. "I dunno. Me and Demyx were walking to study hall, and had to check out the board for soccer, y'know? And we just saw this. It's so cuuute though!!" she finished with a squeal, only further pissing Axel off. She calmed slightly at the heat radiating off him in waves. "Woah, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Axel's tightly clenched fists unraveled, and he shook his head. "This is _some fucking _joke."

"Axel!" Demyx whispered slash shrieked, "I doubt this is a joke. I think blondie may well, like you, yeah? 'Cause, when you're not watching him, he's watching you."

"Bullshit," the redhead hissed. "I'm _always_ watching him, Dem. I think I should know."

"Quit lying to yourself, if he likes you then he likes you. Go ask him," Cloud murmured, giving Axel a small, disapproving frown. He took Axel's hand, wincing at the fire simmering there, and lead him through the halls toward a small secluded alcove to which all the popular kids liked to loiter around. The space had two small benches, and a large window with a good view of the soccer fields. "There," Cloud pushed Axel in front of him, stepping aside.

Roxas was leaning against one of the benches, Sora talking to Riku and Kairi animatedly about something. At the sight of the red head, Riku immediately glared, perfect lips forming a thin, hard line. Sora glanced in his direction, face devoid of anything, and Roxas seemed mildly intrigued.

"Uhh," Axel scratched the back of his head, blushing. A first for him. What was he supposed to say with two hawks ready to take him down. Sora and Riku were gonna kill him! He could just feel the hate, but Roxas stepped forward, his teeth worrying his lip. Axel found it adorably sex_aa_yyy.

The both began at the same time, "So..."

"No," Axel shook his head with a grin, "you go first."

"Uhmmm..." Roxas glanced away, not meeting his eyes. His hands fidgeted with his jacket.

"I like you," they spoke in unison again, and stopped. Axel breathed deeply, closing his eyelids. The boy of his fantasies, his fucked up dreams, _liked_ him. After he _stole _his cell phone. It was a beautiful thing.

"Ruh - really?" Axel thought that his voice was too shaky, it didn't sound like he was even speaking.

Gawd, Roxas looked so HOT though.

The boy nodded, shedding a small smile. "Yeah... you know I left my cell phone for you that day? Don't tell me you actually thought I didn't think you had it?"

Axel was struck mute. He vaguely registered Sora's gentle laughter, and Riku's sly grin. The bastards _knew_.

Roxas slung a hand on his hip, pouting. "Wow, you're kind of slow aren't you?"

At that little comment, Axel found his voice, moving in closer to the now _his_ Roxas. "Yeah well, you're a good actor. Or whatever. So like, why'd you WANT me to find it? You didn't even know me...?"

"I wanted to know you. You were always the kind, crazy, outcast kid... and I dunno, I wanted a _change_." Roxas closed the remaining distance between them, burying his face in the taller boy's chest. "Is that okay?"

The fire licking Axel's eyes burned down, and he smiled, wrapping tentative arms around the bundle that was Roxas. "Hey hey, of _course_ that's okay. I just - just can't believe my eyes that I'm holding you and you're _real_." He turned his head a little, and saw that Cloud had vanished, probably when the conversation started. Hm. He looked into deep blue eyes, tugging Roxas's chin up. "You did draw that, right? Of us, and the fruit thing. It would have kinda sucked if you didn't."

"No, I did. You like it?"

Axel nodded.

"But I like you more."

"Rikkkku, they're too mushy, it's giving me cavitiesss!" Sora hissed, hiding in Riku's arm.

"Lets not ruin their moment. C'mon."

The two got up, but that only left the rest of the kids in the alcove, who were staring at Axel and Roxas quite openly. But they didn't really seem to care, Axel's middle finger going up. R-O-X-A-S was currently snuggling in his arms, he just didn't give a flying FUCK what anyone else thought.

"HEY, _waitaminute_!" Axel screamed suddenly, pulling Roxas at arms length. "I read your text messages, cause uhh, I got bored and all. What about the whole 'relationship' thing. What the hell was that about? Was that planned too?"

Roxas nodded slowly, smiling at Axel's burning eyes. "Yeah kinda, I wanted to make you jealous a little. Did it work?"

"Too well," Axel replied, only slightly perturbed. Cause well, hey, Roxas was his... wait no, hold up. "Soooo, will you be my bee eff?" He waggled his eyebrows for good measure.

"Totally," Roxas laughed.

For the first time in a long time, Axel was honestly happy.

o-o-o

TBC...

yeah! back into Akuroku. Expect more outta me. Gawd, Axel is a _sexy_.

AND YEAHHH they're together. the next chapter shall be jolly fun to write. stay tuned kids. other pairings will slowly be making appearances.  
Also, sorry if 'poapu' is spelled wrong. i'll check it after i post this and fix it if needed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: They not be mine, yo.  
Pairings: AkuRoku, others.

o-o-o

**Figures A and B Means You and Me**

o-o-o

Axel had nothing to criticize about this morning, though it looked the same as any other rainy day.

The feel however, was entirely different.

Axel to put it simply, was in love.

And an Axel in love was something to be reckoned with. Especially with those feelings now returned in full, jeez. He went crazy.

Roxas with his puffy cheeks, and crystal blue eyes. That slim waist, androgynous face. Quiet demeanor, soft voice. Beautiful Roxas. God, what good deed did Axel do to deserve such a fucking blessing.

Axel with the stupid crazy red hair, the almost too green eyes, freakishly skinny frame. The simple triangle tattoos, the crude manners. The lack of cash.

But whatever. That was Axel's motto. Everything worked out in the end, just like he didn't know it would. Heh.

The rain pounded down on him as he casually strolled to the high school. The walk wasn't a long one, and he usually never wore clothes that he considered valuable.

A horn busted up his ear drums, and he was about to turn around and fuck somebody up, though when he faced the driver, he stopped in his tracks, lowering his raised fist. Riku.

And Sora.

...and Roxas.

Meh.

His flimsy clothes were pretty much soaked, his tank top sticking to him almost obscenely.

He grinned and hopped in.

Whatever.

Roxas was sitting with his hands folded in his lap, smiling shyly at him.

To put it bluntly, Axel was anything _but_ shy. He was rude at times, very rude. Though honest. He'd tell you like it was. So with this relationship came certain boundaries Axel was _all_ too aware of. It had only been a week since the incident in which changed Axel's lame life into the best one ever.

So understandably Roxas was still having to adjust to the 'Axellove'.

"So Axel, you have to be gentle here with my brother, he bruises easily. Heh." Sora smiled at him from the passengers side, sticking his tongue out at Roxas, who squeaked indignantly.

"Ah shut up Sora, wait till I get outta this car!"

Axel chuckled lightly, grabbing the blond's hand, squeezing. His eyes traveled over the soft plains of Roxas's face, appreciating. Until of course, the said boy glared.

"What're you staring at me for?"

Sigh.

With a shrug, and a devilish grin, Axel caught Roxas's chin and brought their faces closer together. He licked his lips, smirking at the tiny gasp coming from the other boy.

They kissed.

Sloppily. It was horrible. Axel tried to be suave and awesome and sexy, but he hadn't had a lot of experience in the love department. His lips landed on Roxas's left cheek, and how he missed _that_ bad was kind of preposterous.

He flushed, glaring at the giggles erupting from the obvious voyeurs in the front. "Ah, shuddup. You guy's suck."

Sora snickered. "Not as bad as you."

"Yeah right Sora, I know for a fact you haven't been kissed. Like, try, _ever_," Roxas supplied nastily in Axel's defense, though a blush spread across his cheeks adorably.

Sora promptly shut up.

Riku glanced at him briefly, but didn't say anything. He put in a cd to drown out the arguing voices.

_I got your picture, I'm coming with you, Dear Maria count me in..._

"What the FUCK are you listening to?!" Axel shrieked, conjuring up the most disgusted looking face he could manage. It only served to freak Riku out, making said boy slam on his brakes and stop the car. At a green light. Axel shrinked back in his seat, 'oh'ing quietly. Roxas provided no help.

Slowly, casually almost, Riku turned his head around, and Axel peed a little.

"Let me tell you this. If you _ever_ do that again, I will disembowel you. It will not be quick, or painless. We are listening to All Time Low, fyi. Now _shut the fuck up _Axel."

Axel, more or less, shut the fuck up.

For about three minutes.

"So uh, I happen to carry my all time favorite band ever everywhere I go... and I think we should listen to them. I can't STAND another second of this pop crap. Please?"

Sora snickered when Riku's pale as snow hands got paler, their grip insanely tight on the steering wheel. "Fine, give it to Sora. Jesus."

Roxas glared, generally unhappy about the stupid music conversation taking place, and punched Axel's arm. Axel yelped. "What?" He muttered, whipping out a cd and throwing it to Sora swiftly. He recovered with a grin. "You'll like it." He poked Roxas in the cheek. Roxas in return tried to break his finger.

Hitting the play button, Sora and Riku anxiously waiting, well, mildly interestedly waited for the music to start.

At first, whatever the guy was singing was lost, because he went so incredibly fast, all they could catch between them was, _Do you understand me now?_ The chorus was slower, and kind of insulting.

_You stupid mother fucker!_

And it repeated.

There was a short silence, where Axel grinned to himself smugly.

"And you say MY music taste sucks," Riku chuckled darkly, throwing a look a Sora, who only shrugged, trying to understand the man belting out such clearly obscene lyrics.

"_Jealousy_," Axel hissed, and Roxas giggled to himself.

The car stopped, Riku heaving an over dramatic sigh. "Get. Out."

Axel and Roxas happily obliged. Riku was scary sometimes.

-

Today was the day Axel introduced Roxas to Cloud, Demyx and Yuffie. It was a terrifying thought, but it had to be done. He solemnly led his new boyfriend to a small crowd loitering near the library. As if sensing Axel's presence, four heads shot up from the close circle. Ah, Aerith had joined them.

Perhaps an ally.

"Heeey guys." Axel waved. Nobody moved, well, Cloud twitched a little. Axel pushed Roxas ahead of him, smiling disarmingly. "This is Roxas - " _WE KNOW_ - "and he is my lover. My boyfriend, my everything, etc and so on." Axel leaned down and licked Roxas's cheek, grinning. "Go get 'em sweet cakes."

Roxas punched him in the face.

Strong little fucker. Violent too. That was the way Axel liked them.

Demyx was the first to not be weird and go say hello. He smirked down at the blond little thing that was Roxas, sighing. "So we finally meet Axel's obsession. I thought this day would never come. Because he is weird and creepy and - " Aerith stopped him mid sentence, pulling him back and into Yuffie's care. Yuffie smacked him on the ear.

Aerith held out her hand, to which Roxas examined before touching. "My name is Aerith, this is Yuffie." She pointed to the smaller girl, easily making up for her size with her personality. And then she reluctantly gestured to Demyx, who was vigorously rubbing his abused ear, glaring at Yuffie. "That's Demyx. He's a bit insane." Cloud was silently analyzing his friends, but stepped forward, offering an unhelpful frown. "And Cloud. He's a bit unsociable at times..."

Roxas simply nodded, glancing back at Axel for reassurance, to which the other boy shrugged and tapped his foot to some song. Damn him. "Hey," he muttered lamely. What was there to say? "Well, um..." Thankfully Axel cut in, grabbing his arm.

"All right guys, introductions aside, get used to him."

The small group collectively nodded. After a short, slightly awkward silence, Cloud spoke. Cloud. Yeah.

"You're in my gym class."

Roxas blinked. Cloud was intimidating with his stoicness. And he was like an older replica of himself. That was kinda cool. Roxas smiled slightly, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah. You're really good at soccer."

Cloud shrugged. "I don't try to be," he muttered and looked away. There was a heaviness in the air.

Axel leaned down and whispered in his arm non too discretely, "his ex boyfriend _loved_ soccer. It was all he talked about..."

"_Axel_!" Cloud hissed, and Roxas stepped back. Cloud was scary when he was angry.

Aerith seemed to be the intervener, because yet again, she stopped Cloud's suicidal/homicidal rage that was totally about to come out.

Axel took the small chance and ran, dragging Roxas with him.

"Ah, I didn't think he'd get so pissy, y'know? He really misses Leon, that pig fucker. I hated him from the start, Cloud's too damn good for him. Right Roxas?"

Roxas glared. "Leon is Riku's older brother."

Shit.

"He's a _swell _guy." Axel chuckled hesitantly, but Roxas didn't hit him or anything, so he sighed in relief. They stopped walking beside the boy's bathroom, which gave Axel an increasingly awesome idea. "Hey Roxas..."

"No." Roxas shook his head, disgusted. "No fucking way. I know what you're thinking, perv. Jeez."

Axel frowned. "What?"

Roxas stared dumbly. "Weren't you going to suggest doing something degrading in the boy's bathroom?"

"Pfft, no. I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out after school."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

Roxas shrugged, about to reply when the first bell's shrill cry sounded off. He simply nodded, smiled slightly and walked away. "See you after school then, I guess."

"Yeah!" Axel waved, and when he was sure Roxas had left, sighed in relief. _That was a close one! Glad I came up with something so quick. Axel you sly dog...!"  
_

He snickered to himself creepily as he too started for first period.

-

"Sora."

Riku frowned. He and Sora had the same AP English class, and usually the brunette was alert and focused. Today however, seemed to be a rare off day. He waved his hand in front of Sora's face, the frown on his lips getting heavier.

"So - ra."

Still, no sign of life. Jeez.

Time for some drastic measures.

Riku flicked the other boy on the nose solemnly. Sora's large eyes shot him a nasty, hate filled glare. Riku eeped.

"What?" Sora whispered, pursing his lips.

"You're spacing," Riku murmured quietly, checking to make sure their teacher, who seemed to hear every little thing, wasn't looking at them. Vincent Valentine could be a bastard if his class was interrupted.

"Huh?"

Riku shrugged, shaking his head. Getting in trouble was suicide. "Never mind."

"No! Tell me Riku?"

"Sora." Vincent's red eyes flared. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class? I do _not_ tolerate interruptions. You know this."

The brunette groaned. "No, sir..."

Vincent rolled his eyes. There was always exceptions. "Do not let it happen again."

Sora sighed, silently thanking every god he could think of and cursing his silver haired annoyance, because Riku was _snickering at him_ that bastard. Carefully, Sora wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it to Riku.

Riku read it.

_i hate u. ima kill you. just wait._

He had to stab his lip with his sharpest tooth to stop from laughing at thinking about Sora saying 'ima'.

After class had _finally ended _and the lunch bell rang, Sora sweetly smiled at Riku, and then hit him in the shin.

Ah, young love.

-

"Sora."

"Oh my god, not this again. What the hell do you want Riku?"

They were at lunch, and Riku never ate because he couldn't stomach the garbage the cafeteria ladies tried so hard to feed him. Sora was munching on some French fries.

"I want to know what you were thinking about in English. You _never_ think." Riku chuckled at his own joke, but Sora was not amused.

"Loserface."

"I resent that."

Sora turned to him, half a French fry tucked between his lips, his smirk almost creepy. "So do you really wanna know?"

Riku nodded.

As Sora opened his mouth, something loud, red, and annoying interrupted him.

"YOU GUYS HAVE THIS LUNCH TOO?!"

Kairi, followed by Tidus, was grinning at them from the bushes of their hidden alcove. Damn her. Both Riku and Sora definitely liked Kairi, she was a cool girl. But this had been their super secret meeting place forever. And now she had found them. And Tidus. They simultaneously shuddered. Too much energy in one body. Not good.

"Hey... Kairi." Riku glared.

"Yeah, hi."

Tidus sat beside Sora and stole like, thirty French fries, cramming them in his mouth happily. Kairi smiled, and gracefully took a seat next to Riku, beaming. "I can't believe you guys _hide_ here."

"Pffft, we don't hide. Just, no one is as cool as me and Riku. Duh."

Kairi sighed. "I see this Sora..." She laughed quietly behind her hand. Riku ruffled her hair. Secretly, he wanted her to go away so he could hear what Sora had to say.

"So, like, guess what guuuys?" Tidus sang happily, to which everyone collectively groaned. What new girl had taken over Tidus' life? "I'm totally dating Selphie now. Yeah."

They clapped. It would last a week, give or take knowing the crazy blond.

The lunch bell rang, and Riku dragged Sora away by the belt.

"So what were you going to -"

"Sorrraa!!"

Roxas this time. Riku's eyes were on fire.

Fire!

-

Tbc...


End file.
